Boats Against the Current
by AccioASocialLife
Summary: Each of the twelve chapters is one month, as the story chronicles the tumultuous year of 1980. Despite their intentions, Jackie and Hyde are continuously drawn together by life and its myriad of surprises, both gratifying and devastating. Dealing with death, depression, and spiritual loss, they embark on simultaneous personal journeys, their past resurfacing all the while.


Please review! I'd love constructive criticism, as this is my first story. I'll probably post new chapters once a week.

January 1st 1980

"Hyde, hurry up! Donna's party starts in an hour!" Eric called down the basement stairs, adjusting and readjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Forman, I know you're kind of a dumbass and all, but you do realize she lives a block away, right?"

"I know, but I promised her I'd help her set up," responded Eric, choosing to disregard the dumbass comment. Hyde snorted.

"You've been home from Africa for all of fucking twenty hours, and she's already got you wrapped around her finger again."

"Yea…well…whatever, man," he said pathetically. "Just c'mon."

"Okay, okay. God, I forgot how much of a pussy you are," said Hyde, though he was grinning smugly. Upon arriving at Donna's house, Eric was greeted with a peck on the lips and a stack of chairs.

"Wrapped around her finger…" sang Hyde into Eric's ear, after Donna left to hang her "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" banner.

Two hours, and a beer and a half, later Hyde sat on a musty couch next to a sobbing girl who was eating cake in apparent defeat. He took a swig and sighed; this party blew. Much to his displeasure, his perpetually horny friend Fez strolled over, far too comfortable in the iron grip of a five foot brunette dressed in purple.

"Hey, Hyde!" Fez's voice dripped with unabashed enthusiasm. Jackie cleared her throat in a dainty, contemptuous manner, and the girl on the couch walked away sullenly. The pair sat down, still linked together.

"I _told_ Donna it's a bad idea to have a party on New Year's Day. All the chubbers trying to lose weight this year must hate her right now. She _needs_ to learn to listen to me when it comes to these things."

"Aw, Jackie, you're so thoughtful," Fez said, beaming with genuine awe. He planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. Hyde rolled his eyes behind his omnipresent sunglasses. They'd established their relationship less than a full day ago, and their behavior was already gag-inducing.

"Fez, could you bring me another drink?" asked Jackie, contorting her face into her signature puppy-dog look, the one with the big eyes and pouty lips. Hyde could remember her pulling that stunt when they were together. Yea, he'd found it cute when they were dating, but it was also annoying as hell.

"How can I say no to that?" Fez headed toward the table with a definite confidence in his stride. Jackie slid slightly closer to Hyde, so that he could smell the cloud of lavender perfume that always surrounded her. She patted her curls and smoothed the bottom of her slinky dress. A tipsy red-head asked her to dance. She responded with a perfunctory "No thanks", and forced an apologetic smile. Jackie and Hyde were left in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, stealing furtive glances at one another and swaying awkwardly to the unfamiliar music. Finally, Hyde decided to make an inquiry.

"So, Jackie, how long do you plan to lead Fez on?" he asked, with a relentless expression of wide-eyed innocence. She looked at Hyde as though he had slapped her across the face.

"For your information, I happen to like Fez very much," she answered in faux nonchalance.

"Yea, until Eric suddenly becomes appealing," he countered scathingly.

"Trust me, _that_ will never happen." She glared at Hyde steadily.

"Whatever, man. I'm just saying you don't have a great track record." Jackie scowled.

"Jeez, _Hyde_, what's your problem, anyway?"

"Chill. I don't have a problem. I just don't want to be around when everything blows up in your face like it always does."

"Quit being such a jackass." Hyde chuckled.

"No need to get your Prada panties in a bunch. I just think you and Fez are being stupid. Although, it is sort of hilarious to watch you throw yourself at every guy in the group."

"Well, at least I'm having a good time, instead of sulking in the corner being cynical about everyone else's happiness!" she shouted hotly, forgetting her blasé front.

"Whatever you say, Hester Prynne," he replied. Jackie jutted out her jaw and crossed her arms. Soon, though not soon enough, Fez returned with two beverages in his hands. Jackie grabbed them, placed them on the table, and pulled Fez's face to hers.

"Hmmm…Fezzy likey," whispered Fez too loudly, when the two stopped sucking face to gasp for air. Hyde grumbled audibly, and Jackie stood up, pursing her lips.

"Let's go, Fez," she said, pulling him by the hand. They forgot their drinks.

"Morons," Hyde muttered out loud.

Across the room his best friend was talking to his greatest weakness with reckless abandon. Eric and Donna looked at each other as though there was nothing in the universe more important than the mini-wienies in their hand and whatever the hell they happened to be chatting about. Then they kissed, softly, slowly, flagrantly disregarding all the pain they'd inflicted on one another in the past. Their kisses were different from the purely sensual ones of Jackie and Fez; they were filled with passion, tenderness. As much as Hyde hated to admit it, Eric was, albeit foolish, a lucky bastard.

"Whatcha looking at?" The woman's voice was both mystifying and playfully wicked, the kind that lured you in and then refused to reveal itself again.

"Hey," responded Hyde in lieu of an answer. He sat up straighter, suddenly intrigued. The woman lit a cigarette and blew smoke rings. She twirled a strand of her white blonde hair. Hyde began to think that maybe she hadn't said anything after all.

"I'm Dolly," she said belatedly, flashing a mischievous grin. "And I am quite drunk."

"Oh." She was charmingly average looking, with a pretty mouth and a voluptuous figure.

"And you are?"

"I'm Hyde."

"Just Hyde?"

"As far as you're concerned, yes."

"So did you meander your way in here looking for free booze, or are you a friend of Donna?"

"Oh, I don't know anyone here. I just showed up from the streets to get drunk off my ass," he deadpanned.

"What a coincidence. Me too," she played along, her eyes aglow. She was wore a filmy dress and ostentatious jewelry; almost like a flapper. Her body was turned in toward Hyde and she blew more smoke rings. He would have to ask her how to do that.

"So, 'Dolly', eh?" asked Hyde. "Like, Dolly Parton?"

"So, 'Hyde', huh? Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" she countered. The corners of Hyde's mouth turned upward.

"So what's your story?"

"Who the hell says that?"

"I do." She grinned toothily.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"I do."

"I'm also wasted. But I bet you know that too."

"I do."

"Do you come here often? To Point Place, I mean."

"I do."

"Then you also know that it sucks ass."

"I do."

"Wanna make out?"

"I do." And just like that, they were intertwined. She tasted like wine and cigarettes and Chap Stick. Her cold fingers met Hyde's stubbly cheek. He ran his hands down her torso and her curvy hips. He was on top of her, tracing every inch of her mouth with his tongue. His heartbeat was violent, his body electric and irresponsible. The music sounded quicker and louder, and the people around them seemed to dance with new vigor. Hyde decided that he need not move from this spot. Ever.

The kissed for seconds or hours until she spoke.

"You're good at that," she whispered into his chest. He bit her neck in response, and she squealed.

"That was fun," she whispered again, though she didn't pull away.

"Was?"

"Was." This time she sat up slowly and ran a hand through her short hair. Her smile was beautiful and cruel.

"C'mon, man, you can't stop now!" She stood up and adjusted her dress unapologetically.

"You're calling me," she said with flirtatious authority, writing her number on his wrist with eyeliner. She drew a little star next to it.

"Maybe."

"No maybe. Only yes."

"Well, it depends. You seem like the kind of person who will be intentionally vague. You can't be intentionally vague."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." She kissed him on the lips one more time and winked without an ounce of subtlety. Then she sauntered off, leaving Hyde bewildered and infatuated.

January 17th, 1980

Jackie stood before her bedroom mirror performing her daily ritual of aesthetic scrutiny. She applied an ample amount of glittery eye shadow and fastened her new silver broach onto her blouse. Nothing in particular was occurring, but she worked hard to maintain her carefully constructed appearance, an exterior of perfection and an oddly attractive combination of indifference and bitchy passion.

She strolled into the kitchen, delighted to find Fez cooking her breakfast. Sometimes she found herself wishing he were a little rougher with her, but, for the most part, she was happy, or at the very least, content. Fez was predictable, Fez was stable, and Fez was fawning, submissive. Fez was easy.

After eating, the pair traipsed three blocks through the light snow. They were walking inevitably toward Eric Forman's ever-occupied basement. Fez made a comment about their sex life (or rather, lack thereof), and Jackie laughed hollowly. Jackie mentioned her need to go to the mall later, and Fez nodded with the fake enthusiasm of a boyfriend desperate for action. A homeless man winked at Jackie, eyeing her small, but perky bosom. They sped up wordlessly.

"Jackie," said Fez, slipping his fingers through hers, "I think you should meet my parents soon. They're going to _love_ you. And they were planning on visiting soon, anyway. You know, from-"

"That's a good idea," she answered, plastering on an agreeable smile. She had cut his question short, in hopes of curtailing the conversation. In truth, she was more than happy to see his parents, but she knew well what his next request would be. Her stomach started churning.

"I'd like to meet your parents, too, Jackiebear." Despite her only half-joking insistence that he stop, Fez continued to address her with ridiculous pet-names.

"Listen, I want that, too, Fez. And they really do care," she lied. "But, you know my dad is still in jail."

"Well, what about your mother?" he asked, his tone completely devoid of suspicion. Jackie tried her damndest not to resent him for his naivety, but, on occasion, she wished he could see through her.

"She's…busy a lot. With my dad in jail, she had to get a _job_," she answered, crinkling her nose for added effect. She told herself she would disclose the truth eventually. It was too soon, that was all. Fez simply shrugged and kissed her on the cheek before entering the chaos.

Eric sat at the table, his jaw clenched and his ears pink. Red was ranting incoherently in his usual authoritarian manner, while Kitty scrambled around the kitchen, fiddling with pots and releasing occasional hysterical giggles.

"Dad, you're not even listening to me!" cried Eric. Jackie inched closer on the balls of her feet, feeling simultaneously awkward for intruding on the situation, and intrigued by a scene of such fervor.

"I am listening, dumbass! However, everything you're saying is a load of crap, so I'm ignoring all of it. You should be grateful I'm even giving you a free ride this month. After that it's no more 'Mr. Nice Guy'." Eric laughed sardonically, and Jackie and Fez exchanged shell-shocked glances.

"Why are you being so unfair about this? You gave Hyde _months_ before you made him pay rent!" he exclaimed.

"Hyde is an orphan boy living in our basement, Eric. And he still manages to scrape together enough money!"

"Shh!" chimed in Kitty. "He's right downstairs! Do you want him to hear that he _doesn't have parents_?"

"Eric, I don't think I'm asking too much of you," said Red. "You're an adult now. Of course, you'd have no trouble paying rent if you didn't choose such a crappy career…"

"Okay, we are _not_ having this conversation again. Teaching is something I'm good at, dad." Red snorted incredulously, and Eric looked away, attempting to mask his obvious hurt.

"Besides," he continued. "It's something I love to do. Isn't that enough?"

"Can you build a house out of _love?_ Can you buy a car with love?" Red was growing livid, and Eric morose, and both parties of the dispute were becoming more nonsensical in their arguments.

An hour later, they were huddled in the basement, where they were eternally young. The tension had been defused tremendously.

"Have I ever told you guys about the government's car that runs on water?" Hyde grinned and waved the cloud of smoke away with his hand. "On _water_, man!"

"God, Red went crazy on me today," said Eric, who was considerably more stoned than the rest of the group. "He was like a mountainous mountain of rage…"

"Has anyone seen my bag of candy? I know I had one around here somewhere…" Fez rummaged through the drawers as though he were in his own home, nearly throwing an indignant Jackie from his lap.

"You guys," Kelso said, laughing idiotically. "Have you ever realized how weird noses are? They're like _holes_ in your _face_!"

"On _water_, man! What if the government has solar powered toilets too?"

"…mountainous mountains. Mountain-y, mountainous mountains…"

"You guys can all relax now! I have found my candy!" A puffy-eyed and over-indulgent Fez dug into a bag filled with three pounds of processed sugar.

"At least my nose is hot, man. I mean, noses are, like, _right_ in the middle of your face. You know who else had a hot nose? Pam Macy. She had a nice ass too…"

"Pam Macy is a whore," interjected Jackie, though, for an elusive reason, she found this to be hilarious. Then, Donna slipped through the door left ajar, joining the motley group without so much as a greeting.

"Pretty soon we're gonna be living in an Orwellian society, man" Hyde shouted feverishly. He added as an afterthought, "What if nipples are just tracking devices planted by the government?"

With that, they chortled carelessly, momentarily abandoning their burdens in favor of a certain numbing joviality that comes from not thinking.


End file.
